


Destino Escrito

by LUELLA3132



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: FBI Agent Maggie Bell, FBI Agent Omar OA Zidan, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUELLA3132/pseuds/LUELLA3132
Summary: Já faz 5 anos que Maggie e OA decidiram e estão oficialmente juntos. Casados e trabalhando juntos até que uma noticia inesperada chega....





	Destino Escrito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AAVasconcelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/gifts), [misswritingobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [maggiesbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesbell/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [cris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cris/gifts), [Aesthetically_Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Ocean/gifts), [Lili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili/gifts), [Doranwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/gifts).

> espero que gostem!  
Fiz com carinho, meninas e meninos desde já agradeço o apoio recebido e as histórias maravilhosas que me deram para ler.... beijos

...  
6 anos antes  
Eu nunca tive filhos por pensar demais na minha carreira, mas algo em mim mudou depois que comecei a ver um futuro entre mim e OA, quando saímos da amizade para o namoro.A primeira ficar animada foi Amira que comemorou o fato de ter alguém para apoiar ela contra OA.  
Um ano e meio de namoro foi o suficiente.Eu nunca pensei que 18 meses era tanto tempo.Sem ter a certeza que vai voltar ou não para casa. Eu apenas fui a primeira a sair em missão, mas antes de ir foi um beijo logo e demorado além de uma troca de olhares em silêncio.  
Nada de perguntas e muito menos localizações, a partir do momento que eu saisse dos seus braços para o aeroporto e chegasse na espanha, eu seria outra pessoa.  
Meu nome era Luciana Gusmán e eu era uma empresária americana descendentes de alemãs que iria fazer uma parceria com o Cartel espanhol.  
1 mês passou... E nada descobrir os verdadeiros chefes do cartel, o que me deixava preocupada. O de sempre aconteceu, as apresentações e o fornecedores. Mas não ter informações é questão de perder tempo. investiguei e plantei escutas em seus telefones foi complicado, porque invadir uma casa chei de guardas para isso é impossivel.  
2 mês passou voando e por causa de um deslize do vendedor em uma ligação com um possivel comprador que estava exigindo mais do combinado. E pedia um encontro com o chefe que foi negado. MAs que por acaso soltou o nome Vilela como um dos chefes.  
O 3 mês vôou completamente me deixando nervosa de estar levando mais tempo do deveria. Eu torcia por mais uma deslize dos vendedores que finalmente aconteceu quando eu já tinha perdidoa as esperanças...  
Quando voltei ao COC foi aplaudida de pé pelos meus colegas e nada de OA estar entre eles, estranhei no começo até que JUbal me contar que ele saiu em missão há um mês de eu voltar.

Kristen foi a que me consolou contando dee seu parceiro James Aubrey que é inteligente e ágil em campo. Mas ela percebeu que o assunto não era muito do meu agrado e conseguiu arrancar um sorriso de mim quando me entregou uma carta de OA.

Maggie,  
eu sinto muito por não estar ai quando você simplesmente voltou para casa e para mim. Esses últimos meses têm sido bem dificéis sem você. Porque é em você que eu encontro segurança e controle quando preciso.  
Ah como eu tantas coisas para te falar sobre o tempo ter sido torturante para mim, não escutar a sua voz, não ver seu rosto e muito menos te abraçar para te sentir junto a mim.  
A certeza do vai ou não voltar a pior angustia do ser humano, mas sei que se estiver lendo isso... saiba que eu estou lutando para voltar para você assim como fez por mim.

com amor OA.  
Omar seu parceiro  
Zidan seu namorado e ...

Aqueles três pontos me deixaram confusa por mais de 3 meses que foi ganhando mais cartas de Amira e sua mãe e suas irmãs.

A cada carta lida eu não sabiao que esperar, afinal OA era bem romantico quando queria e sabia me surpreender.

Ele sabia que eu me sentir triste sozinha e construiu um planejamento de atividades que Kristen e Amira confessaram terem ajudado.

jantar com a familia dele, que mostraram videos que ele deixou gravado para mim.Ele falando de como me imaginaria naquele momento.

Omar - cabelos soltos, pouca maquiagem,vestido preto com um sobretudo preto e sapatilhas pretas...

Maggie - Na verdadade usando o vestido azul marinho... - Falei emocionada olhando a tela.  
...  
Mais 6 meses sem noticias e nada de mensagem ou muito menos uma ligação. estavamos novamente começando um novo ano e era o meu aniversário, o pessoal fizeram uma festa supresa na casa da kristen.  
E amira me entregou uma caixa e mais um carta dele me desejando parabéns e que tinha escolhido um presente para mim pensando no futuro. Abri a caixa e tinha um cordão com um desenho de uma arvore da vida no meio, a mãe de OA sorriu ao vê, mas permaneceu calada.  
De certa forma o colar me deixava próxima dele mesmo não sabendo seu signficado para mim, eu apenas o olhava e o segurava torcendo para que voltasse logo para casa bem.

Mais 2 meses voaram e mesmo tenha sido muito tempo eu não aprendi a controlar minha emoções de chorar ao ler cartas e ver seus videos para mim.

Fevereiro, março, abril e Maio....

Era muito tempo sem nenhuma resposta e para superar as barreiras do trabalho e manter um relacionamento. As missões sigilosas e infiltradas que demorava mais de 3 a 5 meses para terminar. E esse tempo tão longo sem ter qualquer comunicação um com o outro por mais que pensassemos quando o celular estava em mãos e era só digitar. Mas era errado.  
Mas foi uma bela surpresa eu chegar ao CoC vazio depois de um caso resolvido o encontrar sentado sorrindo me esperando.

Eu corrir para o abraçar e o beijar prontamentel.

Omar - Eu cheguei hoje e vim direto para cá!  
Maggie - você avisou a sua mãe? - perguntei.  
Omar - Sim e eu avisei que precisava fazer algo antes de ir para casa!  
Maggie - O que?  
Omar - isso - Se ajoelhou e tirou a caixinha do bolso e me deu. - Maggie, somos parceiros a há um longo tempo... você é o meu controle e a minha sanidade, é a pessoa que me conserta após um dia ruim... Quer se casar comigo?  
Abri e me deparei com um lindo solitário com uma pedra azul.Chorando assenti e finalmente ouvi uns gritos de comeração vindo da sala de Dana.  
Maggie - A kristen?  
Omar - Dizem eles... que eu levei muito tempo!  
Maggie - verdade!  
OMar - O que?  
Maggie - brincadeira! Eu te amo!  
Omar - eu também te amo!  
...  
E agora tinha se passado 5 anos desde então, nós não chegamos a conversar direito sobre termos filhos, porque quem sempre tocava nesse tópico era os primos e familiares dele.  
Os meus pais se mostraram bem compreensivos, afinal o meu irmão tinha dado um neto á eles em um ano de casamento. Diferente da mãe do OA que falava sempre que podia "A familia de um homem só estar completa quando a esposa dar filhos".  
E eu nãotinha contado a ele que já fazia um ano que não me prevenia e somente algumas semanas tenho tido alguns sintomas.  
Náuseas, vômitos, mudanças de humor e incômodos com cheiros. Comentei com Kristen,mas Dana foi mais rápidae disse que eu precisava fazer o pré natal, mas antes fazer o teste para confirmar e contar ao OA que ficaria bobo.  
Aproveitei o aniversário dele reunindo a família toda para contar de uma só vez. Entreguei a ele o presente quase puxando de volta e ele riu estranhando. Quando ele viu, fechou a caixa novamente e me perguntou se era sério e eu assenti.Ele começou a chorar de felicidade e me deu um beijo na barriga.  
...  
5 anos depois  
E agora mais um ano se passou etenho mais certeza de que tenho feito tudo certo. Um ano de loucuras e agitação com a minha gravidez, OA demorou 3 meses para me soltar mais nas atividades em casa. Seu tempo era dividido entre mim e o trabalho. Para mais tranquilidade dele eu tirei uma licença a partir do 5° mês de gestação.  
Amira ia me visitar com sua mãe e suas irmãs com bastante frequência até certa noite do 9° mês acordar OA aos gritos pela bolsa ter estourado.  
Ele surtou, ligou para o Jubal e nossas familias, meia hora depois eu estava dando a luz.  
todos nos encontraramno hospital com presentes para Juan em homenagem ao amigo de OA.  
maggie - eu nuca me imaginei mãe até você chegar! - sussurrei para o bebe no meu colo dormindo.  
...  
10 meses depois...  
Já faz algumas semanas em que estou em casa e vê lo se dedicar muito ao Juan enquanto eu descanso. Às vezes ele se sente tão confortável contando histórias para o nosso filho deepois que chega do trabalho enquanto escuto da baba eletronica...

Omar - E ai campeão como foi o seu dia? - provavelmente falando com Juan dormindo.

Sem contar asvezes que chego na porta do carro e sorrio ao ver acena dele dormindo com juan no colo...

Provade tudo que estava escrito e esperando o momento certo.


End file.
